One Friend
by TokehGecko
Summary: A very short oneshot about the life of one of the saddest Shinobis alive. Never understood, always feared and gladly forgotten by many...


Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto

Author's Note: AU, plays many years after 'now.' Very VERY Short Oneshot. I was bored. Ah, I don't really like the way this fic looks, but I like the message. It's a helluva lot dialogue.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**One Friend**

Watching the wind blow the sand in front of him and pass him reminded him of the fearful days. Now were the days of peace between most Countries. Many have died to make that happen. The greatest of Clans have been destroyed by their own ambitions. Powerful Shinobis encountered other powerful Shinobis and met their fate as they fought and died fighting each other

He managed to become a Jounin and fought with all other Elites and alike to win wars beyond their imagination. Blood, guts and gore were spilled everywhere around him and on him. He had seen so many things, but he didn't go insane, because he knew people, who had seen and felt more awful things than him. He knew there were men and women out there, who never gave up anything…

And here he was, in front of one of the biggest cemeteries in the world. He could not enter it, for several reasons. Behind him, three Genin Students were standing wide eyed and mouth open, gaping at the gigantic cemetery.

"I brought you here… because I wanted to tell you about one of the most well known figure of the past of our Village." The man began, while his sad gaze swam over the cemetery.

The three Genins, two boys and one girl, nodded, giving the Jounin Instructor all of their attention. The brown-haired Jounin smiled down at his students, but the smile vanished again.

"Let me tell you the story… of one of the saddest Shinobi lives…"

The girl of the team looked up to her teacher as he spoke those words and caught the sadness etched on his face… "Kuh-Kankurou-sensei…"

Kankurou patted the girl on her head and started the story. "A long time ago, I had two siblings. I didn't really adore either of them, because they were both very scary and… more powerful than me as well…" Kankurou paused to allow the chuckle that automatically came. "Strangely enough, one of them actually got married… and the other… is buried right here…"

All three students nodded and turned sad, as if they understood their Instructor's pain. Kankurou smiled, satisfied with the fact they his students could show sympathy for another and continued. "What's more sad is… The story of my little brother, Gaara. This story is very important for your knowledge of history of our Village, so listen good!"

The three students nodded and gave Kankurou their full attention. Kankurou smiled and started the real story.

"Gaara was a great person. No one could comprehend the pain he lived through, save one person. Gaara was a very dangerous man and if he were still alive, he would be the strongest Shinobi in our Village." Kankurou's smile vanished. "My little brother… He had a powerful demon sealed inside of him and all that stopped that monster from breaking out was Gaara's own willpower, and only that. No one knew why he was such a ruthless killer."

"Ruthless killer?" One of his students asked as he took a look behind him, at the gigantic cemetery.

Kankurou nodded. "Yes, Gaara would kill everyone around him without hesitation, even comrades. And we all blamed him for that, not Shukaku, the demon inside of him. Oh well… Let me continue. Gaara died protecting his one and only friend. The Konoha Rokudaime Uzumaki Naruto."

All three students' eyes widened at the mention of the name. Uzumaki Naruto had become well known throughout the Shinobi world, being the strongest in it.

"That's right. Gaara and Uzumaki Naruto were true friends… and they were equally strong! When Gaara died, Shukaku didn't. But Gaara made sure Shukaku couldn't leave his body and in order to do that, Gaara created another seal inside himself to let them merge… But it failed… in a way."

"Kankurou-sensei… What went wrong then?" One of the boys asked.

"Gaara succeeded in permanently locking Shukaku up inside him. But the Shukaku didn't die. That monster is still alive within the corpse of my little brother. No one can enter this cemetery and walk out alive… except when Uzumaki Naruto is with you. The Rokudaime created a seal around this cemetery that limits the powers of the Shukaku, of the sand. That seal needs to be… re-created every few months, otherwise, the Shukaku has eaten away at it enough to unleash its sand at the Village. The Rokudaime will visit tomorrow with his wife… My sister."

The three students' eyes widened again. "You sure have connections with the Rokudaime, sensei!"

Kankurou smiled. "Temari… I couldn't see any other man making her as happy as he can."

* * *

Baki yelped in surprise and jumped backwards as one of his former students suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Baki-sensei! How are you?!"

Baki smiled a brilliant smile and embraced his ex-student immediately. "Temari! I'm fine, how are you?"

Temari smiled and returned the hug. "I'm perfect, as always! So, how's my little brother doing?"

Baki's smile turned smaller. "Well, he actually removed all that face paint when you left the Village and he now wears a normal Jounin uniform. But it is very evident that he misses you… and Gaara."

Temari huffed. "Well, he just needs to grow up. His big sister can't always look after him, you know!"

Baki nodded as his smile grew again. "Where's the Hokage?"

Temari shook her head. "Really now, Kazekage-sama… you really need to work on your skills. Naruto is right behind you."

Baki turned around to see Naruto happily eating and drinking from a Ramen Cup, in his chair. "Ahum, Hokage-dono, could you please, remove yourself, from my seat?"

Naruto looked up from his Cup and greeted Baki with a wave of his hand. "Baki! How's life for you?"

Baki frowned as his question got ignored and Naruto continued eating. He even ignored Naruto's, as usual, rude ways of interacting with other people. "Oh, I'm fine… Why are you two here?"

Naruto jumped out of the chair and actually looked offended. "What, you can't be saying that you forgot what day it is, Baki?"

Baki frowned at the blonde man in front of him and shrugged. "I… guess I am." He replied and turned to Temari, who was also frowning at him.

"Today is the Seal Replacement day, Baki." Temari reminded him. "We're here to visit Gaara."

"And Shukaku." Naruto growled.

Baki turned serious and nodded his head. "Ah, many thanks for this visit, then. I want to join you two as well and I'm sure Kankurou too…"

Naruto and Temari both nodded. "Well, let's show our gratitude and thanks to Sunagakure's greatest hero!" Naruto yelled.

Baki groaned as he moved to follow Temari and Naruto. "Some people just won't change."

* * *

Kankurou was exhausted as hell, but his students were completely fine. They were just returning from a mission. 'If they only knew how much Chakra it costs to let my three puppets scan the area around us while we walk… ALL THE WAY FROM HERE TO LIGHTNING COUNTRY!!!'

But from the outside, Kankurou looked perfectly fine, with the exception of the occasional twitch in Kankurou's left eye. His eyes narrowed however, as he sensed three Shinobis approaching him. 'Damn… from what I'm sensing, these guys are strong!! Even if I was in perfect condition, I would be screwed… We're just outside Wind Country, too! This could really be an attack!'

His eyes were still widened when Baki, Temari and Naruto appeared in front of him.

"Ohayo, Kankurou!" Naruto screamed as he greeted him with a wave of his hand.

Temari giggled at Kankurou dumbfounded expression and gave him a hug instead of a normal greeting. "It's been a while… Kankurou-chan."

"D-don't call me that.." He let out, though he intended to make it sound vicious…

Baki laughed and took a look at Kankurou's students. "We're off to visit Gaara, Kankurou."

Kankurou smiled and sent a thankful nod towards Naruto, who smiled back.

"We want to visit Gaara, too, Kazekage-sama!"

Naruto grinned and shared a glance with Temari. 'Those kids want to visit Gaara? Perhaps, Gaara… You'll be acknowledged in this Village after all… And perhaps… a whole generation will visit you once…'

Kankurou chuckled loudly. "Hey, guess what? Those two standing next to Kazekage-sama, they're my sister and the Rokudaime Hokage."

"REALLY?!?!"

* * *

Finito!

Hope you enjoyed.

I told you it was short...

Please review!!

If you're wondering about an update for There Where When is Now, Book 3…. Well… My computer kinda broke two weeks ago and I didn't have my PC until yesterday again. I went online on other PCs, but I couldn't write. So, sorry! The next chapter for TWWIN 3 will take a while, because I'm creating Fighting techniques for everyone! For Chouji, Kiba, Ino, Shino… everyone!


End file.
